To Catch a Raven
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Barring the girl wasn't a total troll Kyoya could see this working, besides he knew the girl would be at least somewhat attractive. An Ootori was vain and wanted everything that belonged to them to look its best; this included their wives, husbands or children. Ootori Yoshio would not marry his heir off to an unattractive woman; Kyoya hoped at least. AU, OFC, Kyo-Centric; Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: AU/AR, takes place after Kyoya graduates Ouran. Will have an OFC; my first fic using one. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 1*******~~~~~~~**_

Kyoya made his way to breakfast; yesterday he graduated with honors from the prestigious Ouran Academy. The youngest Ootori male was pleased with himself, the last year had been quite good for Kyoya; his fortune had begun to change after last year's Ouran Fair.

That was the night he proved himself capable to his father, Ootori Yoshio, by outmaneuvering him in regards to their business dealings. Everything began to look up after that, his father began to respect him more, asking his opinion on certain financial matters and possible business deals.

Now Kyoya would go to University in Tokyo to specialize in Business and Finance; he was confident that he could keep up his stellar grades while assisting his father with the company business.

Sitting down at the table Kyoya glanced over to look at his father; the man had a look in his dark eyes, one that Kyoya had rarely seen directed at him, it was pride. Pride was showing in Yoshio's usually hard eyes, as quick as the emotion came it disappeared.

Yuuichi and Akito looked annoyed about something but what Kyoya did not know and truthfully he did not care. He and his older brothers had never shared a close relationship due to his father's constant plays at having them best each other for his sparse praise and approval.

Pushing the unsavory thoughts out of his genius mind Kyoya greeted his family, beginning to eat his breakfast that was placed before him by one of their maids. "Kyoya I wanted to speak to you after breakfast."

Yoshio's words were not a suggestion, they were an order. As much as Kyoya had proven himself to his father, the man was still the President of the Ootori Medical and such still controlled Kyoya's life to some degree.

"Of course Father." The younger male nodded in deference to his stern father, and continued to eat his eggs. When he father stood so did Kyoya, even though the raven haired teen was not finished with his food. Ootori Yoshio waited for no one, you waited for him.

Following his intimidating father toward his large study Kyoya was silent; several scenarios and reasons running through his mind on what his father could want. Could today be the day that Yoshio announced him as his heir?

No, Kyoya believed Akito and Yuuichi would be there for that announcement as well. Well he would find out soon enough, the tall male took the chair in front of the large desk and waited for his father to speak.

"Kyoya I am pleased with your results at Ouran. I have an offer for you." Kyoya nodded for his father to continue. "I will name you my heir if you agree to marry the girl of my choosing."

Kyoya's brilliant mind screeched to a halt; Ootori Yoshio his father would name him heir to their family's business if he married the woman of his choosing. Kami this was too good to be true.

"Who would this girl be father?" It was a valid question for him to ask. All Kyoya hoped for was that it was not Haruhi, not that he had an issue with the girl. Haruhi was just too dull and plain for Kyoya's taste, but if marrying the commoner girl would get him the right to be his father's heir he would do it.

"She is a student at Lobelia Academy, the same year as you. She has graduated with high honors as well. Her name is Yanai Karas; she is the granddaughter of Yanai Tadashi."

Kyoya pushed away the initial disdain of his possible betrothed attending Lobelia; after all not all the girls attending that school were raving lunatics that constantly burst into song and dance.

This would be a good match for Kyoya; his father had chosen well. The connections the Ootori family could make with this marriage alone were massive and the possible business deals that would open up for them even more lucrative.

Barring the girl wasn't a total troll Kyoya could see this working, besides he knew the girl would be at least somewhat attractive. An Ootori was vain and wanted everything that belonged to them to look its best; this included their wives, husbands or children. Ootori Yoshio would not marry his heir off to an unattractive woman; Kyoya hoped at least.

Decision made Kyoya looked dead into his father's eyes, eyes so much like his own and gave his answer; "I agree to your proposal father. I look forward to meeting my betrothed at her family's earliest convenience."

With that Kyoya had set his course; he would marry Yanai Karas and in doing do assume the title of heir to the Ootori Medical Group and would finally be recognized as the best of his brothers.

_**So what do you think so far? My psychotic muse hit me and this is what came of it.**_

_**I pulled Karas' name out of the ether but her last name actually belongs to a really wealthy Japanese family. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: AU/AR; will take place after Kyoya graduates Ouran. Will have an OFC, my first fic using one. The response for this fic was not great but I'm going to continue it. One can only ready so many Kyoya/Haruhi fics; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have hve any right's to Ouran, Ruth's Chris Steakhouse or the Yanai Group. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

Barring the girl wasn't a total troll Kyoya could see this working, besides he knew the girl would be at least somewhat attractive. An Ootori was vain and wanted everything that belonged to them to look its best; this included their wives, husbands or children. Ootori Yoshio would not marry his heir off to an unattractive woman; Kyoya hoped at least.

Decision made Kyoya looked dead into his father's eyes, eyes so much like his own and gave his answer; "I agree to your proposal father. I look forward to meeting my betrothed at her family's earliest convenience."

With that Kyoya had set his course; he would marry Yanai Karas and in doing do assume the title of heir to the Ootori Medical Group and would finally be recognized as the best of his brothers.

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 2*******~~~~~~~**_

Kyoya was not sure what to expect when their limo pulled up in front of a new upscale American steakhouse in downtown Tokyo by the name of Ruth's Chris, but he was curious to say the least. Tonight he would meet his betrothed and take the last step to becoming the heir apparent to the Ootori Medical Group.

His father, Yoshio, was sitting beside his son looking as stoic and indifferent as he always did, only those who knew him could see the anticipation in his dark eyes. Kyoya knew his father wanted this marriage to happen just as much as Kyoya did; the possible deals this merger could create were astronomical.

True the Yanai family had very little to do with the medical industry but they did have connections all over the world due to their vast network of retailers and brands. The future Ootori head was a bit curious to see what his bride looked like; he had searched the internet to find a picture but had come up empty.

That had never happened before, Kyoya always found what he was looking for but it seemed that Yanai Karas was a ghost. Oh Kyoya had stumbled on articles regarding her academic achievements as well as her prowess with a violin. However, no pictures were published with the articles leaving the young man to his imagination.

He imagined she would be docile, petite and look like every other girl he had seen at Ouran. As long as Karas knew her place and responsibilities than Kyoya would not and could not complain but something inside of him, even if it was a tiny bit, hoped that Yanai Karas would be different.

Maybe she would give him a run for his money in regards to debating current topics. Kyoya was not hopeful but it would be nice if he and his bride had something in common, they would after all be spending the rest of their lives together.

Love was not something he even attempted to hope for, his father and mother were an arranged marriage as were his grandparents on both his mother and father's side. Maybe they would develop mutual feeling of like maybe lust but love was a high order when they had never met, and would be married before they could become familiar with each other.

Sighing silently when the plush limo finally stopped in front of the restaurant's entrance Kyoya stepped out of the opened door, nodding to Tachibana and made his way inside; his father at his side. Both men struck an imposing sight, they knew it and used it to their advantage; the maîtres d' approached and quickly led them to a private back room without even asking their names.

Kyoya allowed Yoshio to enter before him as a show of respect and deference to his father. Kyoya stepped in after the older man his onyx eyes surveying the scene in front of him, an elderly man was standing to greet them; this must be Yanai Tadashi Karas' grandfather and head of the Yanai family.

Casting his eyes away from Tadashi to seek out his bride Kyoya was shocked when he set eyes on the only other figure standing in the ornate dining room. The girl or woman at this point was not what he had been expecting at all and in a good way.

Kyoya took his time studying his future wife's body; even without her 3 inch heels she would stand at about 5'9 with a shapely figure that showed demurely through her designer Chinese inspired dress. But the most captivating features possessed by his bride were her finely sculpted face, slightly rounder eyes and their unusual color of jade green.

Kyoya realized that he was staring; quickly he snapped out of his perusal of Karas' sumptuous body and face, greeting her grandfather politely. Tadashi turned and gestured his granddaughter forward, the young woman smiled politely while making her way gracefully to meet Kyoya and Yoshio.

The introductions were slightly awkward but not unpleasant and they made their way to their seats. Yoshio across from Tadashi while Kyoya sat across from Karas at the large square table. "Karas my father tells me you graduated with honors from Lobelia. Did you enjoy the classes their?"

The jade eyed beauty looked directly into his eyes an unknown glint shining in those jade pools before she answered; "I really enjoyed the classical music program offered at Lobelia; I love violin and all the teachers there were all very competent so it was quite easy to graduate with honors."

The conversation after that was customary and polite regarding Kyoya and Karas' school, current events but nothing earth shattering; no one spoke openly about the engagement as it would be uncouth and presumptuous. Tonight Karas and he would speak to thei respective family leaders and state their feelings about each other.

Tomorrow Kyoya's father and Tadashi would speak, discussing the engagement and the stipulations to the engagement and marriage contract; such as living arrangements, the number of heirs that would be needed to be produced and infidelity clauses.

Marriage was not based on love in high society Kyoya needed to remember that and also acknowledge the fact that after their heirs were produced his wife may take a lover as he might as well. But the raven haired young male hoped deep inside that his marriage to his wife may one day grow into love; love was something Kyoya had craved for years.

He knew at an instinctual level that his father and brothers loved him but they never showed their affection openly or at all really. While his sister, Fuyumi, always gave him attention and care it wasn't the same as having someone there for you always. Kyoya wanted his future wife's touch, her kind words of love and unwavering support. Only time would tell if these things were possible for him or if he would be seeking out the pleasures of a well-kept mistress.

The Ootori heir made it through the goodbyes on autopilot his eyes distracted by the radiance that was his soon to be betrothed. Karas really was beautiful and intelligent, the perfect match for Ootori Kyoya. At least his father had chosen well for him, for that he was grateful.

The ride home was quiet until they reached their family mansion and the privacy of Yoshio's study; "So Kyoya what do you think of the Yanai girl?" Kyoya presented a thoughtful look outwardly but inwardly he was completely committed to the engagement and subsequent marriage to Yanai Karas.

"I quite liked her; Karas is gorgeous, intelligent and seems to have a good sense for business. I am not averse to an engagement contract or marriage with her. I don't think the engagement contract should be that difficult to write, I would like it to stipulate that Karas will not see or engage any other males romantically or sexually."

Yoshio nodded his agreement to his youngest son and heir's words; "Indeed, Kyoya you know that Tadashi will probably ask the same of you so you will do best to remember that your days of flirting and playing with young women are over.

I would also like to speak to you about the marriage contract; I will write in several stipulation and requirements. First you will marry in three months at the end of summer before you each begin university.

Second Yanai Karas will be expected to produce three children, one of which will have to be a son; if no son is produced after three are born we, we meaning Tadashi, myself, you and Karas, will meet and discuss the possible options of having a son.

The third condition is related to fidelity, you and Karas may engage in extramarital affairs after the stipulations of having three children have been met. However, theses affairs must be discreet and can never produce a child.

The last caveat regards the third condition; if either of you violate it and your affar is exposed the other spouse has the right to end the marriage quietly and will part ways amicably for the sake of your children."

Kyoya thought about his father's words, he could not find one thing wrong with anything regarding the conditions. They were fair to both him and Karas; "I agree; will you be meeting with Yanai Tadashi tomorrow?" Yoshio smirked slightly before speaking his affirmative response.

"Good please tell Yanai that I look forward to getting to know his granddaughter and I am also happy regarding our upcoming marriage." Standing Kyoya nodded in respect to his father before leaving the study to return to his wing of the mansion.

Stepping into his large bedroom Kyoya smiled a small smile before it turned into a grimace when he remembered something. Tomorrow he would have to Tamaki before the Suoh menace found out about his engagement from someone else and came running into his house screaming.

Kyoya would like to avoid the migraine and stress that would come from the convergence of Tamaki and the subsequent arrival of the whole Host Club. Kyoya would leave informing his sister and brothers of his engagement and assuming the title of heir to his father. Sighing Kyoya prepared himself for sleep, thoughts of his future bride swirling in his mind.

How would the jade eyed woman look naked? Kyoya knew Karas had a stellar figure but he couldn't help but imagine her naked on his large bed. The delightful moans and pleas resounded in Kyoya's stimulated mind; the Ootori heir brought his large hand to his hardening length and began to pump himself to rigidity.

A quiet groan left Kyoya's lips as the lewd scene featuring his soon to be wife played out in his brilliant mind; Karas would be in between his strong legs those pink pouty lips enveloping his thick cock to the hilt, her throat relaxing to take his head deeply inside her moist warm throat.

Kyoya's hand began to stroke his erection faster while his free hand came down to palpate his tightening balls. In his mind it was Karas' hand would be the one massaging his balls while deep throating his length and bobbing her head quickly.

Kyoya's orgasm was rapidly cresting over him, the heat pooled in his belly and with one more stroke to his leaking length Kyoya came hard into his hand, staining his silk sheets with his seed. A tired sated sigh left Kyoya as he sat up to fetch a tissue from the nightstand.

After cleaning his soiled hand and attempting to wipe off the remains of his release from his dark sheets Kyoya laid back down feeling tired and content. If the sex in his mind was this sensual and mind blowing what would their sex be like when they finally laid down together? The Ootori heir slipped into sleep relaxed with happy thoughts of Karas swirling around his brain.

_**Well Kyoya and his lady met and the plot continues! Next chapter Tamaki and the Host Cub make their appearance. **_

_**Kyoya may come off as OOC along with other characters but hey it's A/U so I can do that! : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: AU/AR, takes place after Kyoya graduates Ouran. Will have an OFC; my first fic using one. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Kyoya's hand began to stroke his erection faster while his free hand came down to palpate his tightening balls. In his mind it was Karas' hand would be the one massaging his balls while deep throating his length and bobbing her head quickly._

_Kyoya's orgasm was rapidly cresting over him, the heat pooled in his belly and with one more stroke to his leaking length Kyoya came hard into his hand, staining his silk sheets with his seed. A tired sated sigh left Kyoya as he sat up to fetch a tissue from the nightstand._

_After cleaning his soiled hand and attempting to wipe off the remains of his release from his dark sheets Kyoya laid back down feeling tired and content. If the sex in his mind was this sensual and mind blowing what would their sex be like when they finally laid down together? The Ootori heir slipped into sleep relaxed with happy thoughts of Karas swirling around his brain._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 3*******~~~~~~~**_

A shrill scream of "MOTHER" woke Kyoya out of his delightful sleep filled with images of his jade eyed future wife; belatedly Kyoya felt something sticky against the silk of his boxer shorts.

Cracking his onyx eyes open so he could glare at the bubbly idiot blonde known as his self-appointed best friend Suoh Tamaki until said male flitted out of his bedroom; finally giving Kyoya a chance to get himself cleaned up and presentable. After a quick trip to his large en suite bathroom to deal with the sanitary necessities and dressing himself appropriately Kyoya opened his bedroom doors.

A smiling Tamaki was positively shaking with contained questions and exclamations; gesturing for the idiot to enter Kyoya stepped back and breathed deeply; asking for patience from a higher godly power. Today just may be the day he strangled the self-proclaimed king of the Host Club.

"So Mommy is it true? Are you leaving me and marrying some woman?" Kyoya first wondered how Tamaki could have known about his upcoming engagement and marriage but on second thought the onyx eyed man stopped himself. Who knew how Tamaki knew what he knew? It was better for Kyoya's valued sanity not to ask as the answer would undoubtedly be complicated and nonsensical as all Tamaki's answers always were.

Sighing silently Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, the young Ootori had forgone his contacts seeing as it was just Tamaki, and began to answer his bubbly friend in clipped tones; "Yes, Tamaki I am getting engaged and will be married in the near future. I am not leaving you as we are not together."

Tamaki's face fell and Kyoya braced himself for the explosion of verbal exclamations, three seconds later he was not disappointed; "How could you say that?! You're the mother of our family and now you are leaving us for someone else! What will become of our sons? Our beautiful daughter?! Oh Haruhi!"

Kyoya was getting a headache and it wasn't even ten in the morning, turning Kyoya pressed the intercom to order himself breakfast; maybe a full stomach would make it easier to deal with the Suoh man-child? "Tamaki we graduated Ouran, the host club is over and I have to move forward with my plans and in order to do that I will marry Yanai Karas.

Just as you will go to college and in time assume your father's role within the Suoh companies. We will still see each other on occasion so your overreaction isn't really necessary. Now if you will I would like to eat." Kyoya gestured to the tray of food placed on the coffee table in the small sitting area he and Tamaki had taken up seats in.

Tamaki looked as if he was about to argue more but the look from the Ootori's dark eyes silenced him; it seemed the blonde knew he was not going to win or dissuade his friend from his set course of actions and/or plans. A dramatic huff was heard from the blonde before Tamaki shifted on the love seat and reached for a piece of toast.

The dark-haired male wanted to roll his eyes, knowing Tamaki had forgone breakfast so he could streak over to Kyoya's mansion and confirm what he had heard about his best friend's engagement and consequential marriage.

"Is this Yanai Karas nice? Oh is she pretty? I can't wait to plan your wedding it will be gorgeous! I'm thinking Egyptian; gorgeous robes bedecked with jewels as your bride walks down the aisle in radiant splendor, joining her proud pharaoh in wedded bliss! Won't it be lovely?! Kyoya...Kyoya!"

The Ootori heir was frozen in horror; Gods Tamaki was never getting near the person his father and Tadashi would hire for the planning of anything wedding or engagement related; it would turn into a circus! Kyoya needed to stop Tamaki now before he got going.

"Tamaki your help will not be necessary I assure you; my father, Karas' grandfather and I'm sure Karas herself will see to all the preparations so you will just have to live with it." Tamaki was ready to pout but Kyoya stood quickly cutting off anymore protests or whining or pouting; "Now I must take my leave and see my father."

Kyoya had no such meeting with his father at the moment but he was at his Suoh Tamaki limit for the day and wanted some peace and quiet to sort through his thoughts; much had happened in the last few days and Kyoya wanted to absorb it all calmly. It was beginning to sink in that soon he would be engaged and shortly after married to someone he just met.

Soon Kyoya would be bound to another, that that other was gorgeous and seemingly intelligent helped a great deal. But the fact remained that he was eighteen as was Karas and soon they would be married and would spend the rest of their lives together.

Well barring nothing catastrophic happened but that was not looking like a possibility so this marriage would happen no matter what; Kyoya wanted to be his father's heir and in reality his marriage would have been arranged anyway. Kyoya should be grateful that his chosen wife was as great looking and seemingly smart as she was or seemed to be.

Tamaki for once showed some insight and realized his friend needed some alone time; "Well then I will leave you Kyoya but I'm not done talking about your wedding. I'll at least want to plan your bachelor party! It will be wonderful; I'm thinking Parisian courtesans with Baroque music and classical waltzes."

Done speaking or rambling Tamaki flitted out of Kyoya's room without a proper goodbye; not that that was atypical at all for the blonde. Tamaki was and always would be eccentric and unpredictable. Kyoya was just grateful that he was now alone to think.

Although he wasn't sure that Tamaki understood the concept of what a bachelor party was; not after the blonde had essentially said he wanted to plan a ball for him. Kyoya had not thought about his bachelor party but knew he did not want a ball maybe drinks and dinner out with the host club. Even though they drove him mad Kyoya considered them friends, grudgingly, and wanted to celebrate his upcoming marriage with them.

An audible sigh left Kyoya this time when his usually calm mind came back to his coming marriage; would be a good husband? The youngest Ootori really had no good examples to follow in his own family. His father treated his mother well but with a distance always between them; not that Kyoya remembered his deceased mother well just vague remembrances.

His deceased grandparents on both sides were always so formal with each other; it was like watching an insanely complicated dance of etiquette and manners with neither wanting to slip up. Kyoya did not want that! He wanted what he saw on the streets when he had visited the commoner mall and lower class sections of Tokyo.

Kyoya wanted to spend time with his wife because they enjoyed each other not because they had to attend a party to keep up appearances. But did Karas want that? Kyoya hoped she did and he would only find out once they met again. When that happened in the next few days the raven haired male would enquire to what his fiancée wanted from their marriage.

He would be blunt and to the point with what he hoped for and what he expected. Kyoya looked back on their first and only meeting and noticed Karas had a warm smile filled with true feelings of happiness. The woman seemed quite authentic in her reactions and feelings; no masks seemed to be worn by his fiancée and that made Kyoya happy.

The Ootori wanted someone real, someone who showed their emotions and didn't hide them behind a cool mask of indifference like Kyoya and his whole family did with the exception of Fuyumi. No, he hoped Karas would be his opposite, showing emotions and reactions when he could not and make Kyoya open up to feeling more than he ever had before but only to her and their future children.

Kyoya was after all an Ootori and that position required him to be seen as cool, calm and undefeatable in the eyes of his peers and competitors. However, he would not have his wife or children wondering if he cared for them. Kyoya would give his wife and coming children what his mother, his siblings and he had never had from his father; affection, care and maybe one day love for his wife but always unconditional love for his children.

His course set and his mind at ease Kyoya rose to seek out his father; he wanted to discuss setting up a private dinner between Karas and himself. The onyx eyed young male had much to discuss with his betrothed and he hoped they could begin to build a relationship based on mutual interests. Attraction would not be a problem for them; Karas had looked at him just as Kyoya had looked at her.

Those looks exchanged between them were full of admiration and subtle hunger; the thoughts of Karas gorgeous green eyes looking at him with that veiled hungry glint was making the Ootori heir's blood race and flood his cock. Kyoya crushed down on the feeling of arousal flowing through him, he would not meet his father with an erection no matter how beautiful and desirable his soon to be wife was.

Coming to the doors of his father's study Kyoya knocked and promptly heard his father's deep voice granting him entrance. Taking a deep calming breath to flush the last of his arousal out of his mind and body Kyoya opened the wooden door and faced his father.

_**Next chapter will feature another meeting between Kyoya and Karas. The rest of the Host Club will make its appearance as well. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Those looks exchanged between them were full of admiration and subtle hunger; the thoughts of Karas gorgeous green eyes looking at him with that veiled hungry glint was making the Ootori heir's blood race and flood his cock. Kyoya crushed down on the feeling of arousal flowing through him, he would not meet his father with an erection no matter how beautiful and desirable his soon to be wife was._

_Coming to the doors of his father's study Kyoya knocked and promptly heard his father's deep voice granting him entrance. Taking a deep calming breath to flush the last of his arousal out of his mind and body Kyoya opened the wooden door and faced his father._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 4*******~~~~~~~**_

Kyoya slipped on his jacket, taking one last look into the mirror before he stepped out of his room and made his way to the front door. One of the many maids opened the door, allowing Kyoya to slip out of large door.

Once he was situated in the back of the comfortable bench in the back of the limo his driver began the trek toward the Yanai mansion; tonight he would have a private dinner with his betrothed.

The engagement contract was already signed by his father and Karas' grandfather, all that remained to be done was for Kyoya and Karas to sign their names. That would be done after their dinner when the two of them met with Tadashi; Yoshio would not be present as he had business meeting in Kyoto but the young Ootori heir knew his father trusted him to make the right choices and act in a manner befitting an Ootori.

When the sleek black car pulled in front of a large western style home Kyoya was impressed by the architecture and sheer size of the property; it was not gaudy or over stated but looked as if the structure had been there for many years and belonged there.

Kyoya surveyed the well-kept grounds as he made his way to the large oak and glass double doors; they were truly superb in their manicured splendor, every shrub and flower was pruned and placed artistically.

The door was swept open by a male servant, admitting Kyoya to glance around the magnificent entry foyer; unsurprisingly the house was as ornate and well-appointed as the grounds. The Yanai family seemed to know how to show their wealth without coming off as pretentious.

The man servant gestured for Kyoya to follow him, walking behind the straight backed man the younger male was led through several hallways. Finally they stopped at a set of French doors which the servant opened for Kyoya.

Nodding to the man Kyoya stepped into the sitting room which sported large bay windows giving the occupants a sweeping view of the gardens. In the middle of this beautiful sight stood his fiancée, the soft light of the room highlighting Karas' subtle frame and gorgeous face.

Gods Kyoya didn't think he had even seen anything this gorgeous outside of his fantasies or wet dreams; hopefully Kyoya would be seeing his dreams come to fruition soon. Pushing away the lewd thoughts Kyoya walked toward his intended, taking her offered hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Karas. You are looking exceptionally lovely tonight." And she was in a silken kimono in dark green highlighting her eyes and skin tone. Kyoya particularly liked the way his betrothed cheeks flushed slightly pink and a smile graced those elegant features.

"Thank you Kyoya. You are looking well; I was pleased when grandfather told me you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I think we have much to talk about in regards to our future together." Kyoya nodded, dropping Karas' hand and gestured for them to sit at the two chairs in front of the large picturesque windows.

"Indeed we do Karas, indeed we do. I want to know what you expect of this union." Karas looked a bit taken aback by the abrupt question, probably thinking Kyoya would dance around the issue carefully. Unfortunately Kyoya's patience had worn thin over the past few days and at this point he just wanted to know what to expect from the gorgeous woman in front of him.

Karas seemed to have trouble voicing her wants and need to him, by the looks of it it was out of shyness so Kyoya spoke, putting himself out there to make her more at ease; "I see I've taken you off guard and for that I apologize. Would you like me to go first and explain what I am looking for in our marriage?"

Karas smiled in relief and murmured her ascent, smiling slightly Kyoya began to speak, putting it all out on the table; "Well I know this is an arranged marriage but I hope that in time we can begin to care or even love each other.

I want to get to know you and you to know me, I want our future children to be and feel loved and wanted by us. I don't want them to think that their parents are only together because of an agreement between their families for financial gain."

Sighing Kyoya slipped a hand through his hair, this was hard for him, and the raven haired male was never good at expressing his feelings to others. It always made him feel exposed and vulnerable, not something any Ootori liked to feel.

"What I am saying is I want us to try and be a real couple, do the things couples do and when we have our children I want them to be cared for by both of us. Is that something that interests you?" Kyoya looked at Karas with guarded eyes, waiting for her to speak but he took heart from the soft smile on her face and affection shining in her green eyes.

"I would love that Kyoya; I was hoping you would want the same as me; to be a true couple with real affection for each other and our children. I didn't want to hope that you would want the same; I thought you were coming into this for financial and business reasons.

Now though I feel better after hearing your words and want what you want; a real family. I can't promise I will love you in the near future but I promise to try and make this marriage work for us and our children." Her next words were spoken softly, almost inaudibly but Kyoya heard them and smirked internally.

"I'm also attracted to you, which I think you know. That helps me want to be closer to you, to know you more. It will also be nice not be disgusted by my fiancée's touch." Kyoya nodded in agreement to Karas' words, he could not imagine being stuck with someone he wasn't attracted to.

Karas stood her hand extended for Kyoya to take, once they were both standing Karas led them through the large house once again until the came to a dining room, many dishes of food placed on the table for them to choose from.

Sitting the two of them gracefully filled their plates and began to eat; the conversation flowed easily between them. They spoke about many things; politics, music, college, anything really that came to their mind.

It was nice to speak freely with someone, and it was doubly pleasurable that it was his soon to be wife that Kyoya was so comfortable with. That little bundle of hope grew into a small flame, Kyoya felt hopeful that his marriage would turn into something great.

Once Kyoya and Karas were finished eating the many tasty dishes and then the rich dessert they stood, knowing it was time to retire to Tadashi's office to sign the engagement contract; officially making their betrothal legal and binding.

Tadashi stood, smiling happily when he saw the two of them walking hand and hand into his large study; Kyoya knew that the older man loved his granddaughter despite the fact he was arranging a marriage for her.

It was just how things were done in Japan's upper echelons of society; the best a parent or grandparent could hope for was a good match with a good man or woman who would treat their child well. Kyoya guided Karas into the leather chair in front of Tadashi's large desk; once she was seated Kyoya sat as well.

The proceedings went quickly, Kyoya read through the document, finding everything to his liking he signed his name on the line below his father's signature. Something struck him just after he signed and it made him wonder, so much so he had to ask Tadashi.

"Where are Karas' parents? I have not met nor heard anything about them." Karas looked away, a sad look on her face as her grandfather stared sadly at his granddaughter. "Karas' mother passed on in childbirth and her father remarried, moving to America with his new bride while Karas stayed with me.

Her father and his new family have little to do with Karas or I; she is for my daughter in everything but name and when I pass full control of my assets go to Karas and in turn you." Kyoya was saddened to hear that, he had not meant to upset Karas or his grandfather-in-law.

"I understand and apologize for bringing up painful memories for you both." Tadashi nodded while standing, Karas followed his lead a small smile was on her face but sadness still echoed in her beautiful eyes; Kyoya felt the need to make it go away but refrained knowing it would be to forward at this point.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Kyoya but if you will excuse us I have some things to discuss with Karas regarding her wedding dress." Kyoya nodded a bit stiffly, truly hoping he had not disturbed the fragile relationship he was starting with Karas.

Kyoya stood, offering his hand to Karas which she took quickly, giving it a squeeze before Tadashi gestured for them to follow. Kyoya soaked up the feeling of having Karas but his side and was reluctant to leave her when they reached the front door. The only bright spot was that Karas did not seem to be angry with him for his question regarding her parents.

Goodbyes and bows were exchanged between the three of them before Kyoya turned to exit the mansion. He felt good about the meeting well up until the Kyoya had brought up the subject of his betrothed parents; he could not imagine being abandoned by his parents.

HIs mother died and his father was distant but Yoshio would never abandon him or his siblings. Karas was an incredible woman to have that happen to her and still be able to smile. Kyoya was slowly becoming very enamored with the Yanai girl and he found he could not give a damn one way or the other.

Karas was to be his wife so it made sense for Kyoya to feel protective over her, not wanting her to be sad or upset and want to crush anyone who hurt what was his. A smile slipped onto Kyoya's handsome face as his mind flitted to their conversation throughout the night.

IT felt nice to know that she wanted the same things he did and was committed to trying work together to build something good between them. That was all Kyoya could ask for and in exchange Kyoya would do all he could to make Karas happy with him.

His car pulled up in front of his house and the door was opened, allowing him to exit the car. Before he could focus on the door to his home several young men popped out of the door, rushing toward him.

A sigh of annoyance mixed with fond exasperation left his lips when he saw that the Host Club had indeed arrived; tonight was going to be a long, stressful night for the newly engaged male.

_**Next chapter will feature interactions with the Host Club; hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic._

_Previously:_

_It felt nice to know that she wanted the same things he did and was committed to trying work together to build something good between them. That was all Kyoya could ask for and in exchange Kyoya would do all he could to make Karas happy with him._

_His car pulled up in front of his house and the door was opened, allowing him to exit the car. Before he could focus on the door to his home several young men popped out of the door, rushing toward him._

_A sigh of annoyance mixed with fond exasperation left his lips when he saw that the Host Club had indeed arrived; tonight was going to be a long, stressful night for the newly engaged male._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 5*******~~~~~~~**_

Kyoya wanted to punch Tamaki very hard in his smiling face; the Ootori heir just wanted to undress, slip into his pajamas and go to sleep. That simple plan had been effectively thrown to the wind by the arrival, or as Kyoya viewed it invasion, of his 'friends'.

A glomp from Hunny brought Kyoya out of grumbling thoughts and focused his dark eyes back on the smiling faces of the host club. "Come in them" none of the assembled young people caught the note of exasperation in Kyoya's smooth voice except Haruhi but she was always the exception to the rule.

Following closely behind Kyoya the rest of the Host Club remained silent on the trek to Kyoya's wing. They probably did not want to disturb Yoshio, knowing the Kyoya's father possessed a formidable and frightening temper when he was disturbed or riled.

Thankfully this silence allowed Kyoya to get himself into the frame of mind to deal with the assembled young men or idiots as the Ootori fondly called them. Once they were ensconced in Kyoya's rooms the chatter practically burst out of Tamaki in a surge of squeals and babbles.

When said blonde ditz hurled himself at Kyoya to give him a motherly hug Kyoya dodged minutely to the left, sending Tamaki sprawling gracelessly to the ground. Tears welled in those shining eyes as Tamaki skittered into the corner to whine and quibble to anyone who was listening, no one was as they all were used to the kind's antics.

"So Kyo-chan is it true? Are you going to get married? Will there be cake at your wedding? Can I come? Please!" Kyoya looked downward at his short adorable sempai; "Yes, Hunny-sempai I am getting married in six months. To answer your next questions, yes there will be cake and of course you will be invited; all of you will."

Done speaking Kyoya cast his eyes to land on each member of the Host Club, his heart warming when he saw the happiness in each of their eyes; even Tamaki was back in the group, bouncing happily now that he knew he was coming to Kyoya's wedding.

"Kaoru I have a splendid idea! We should design Kyoya and his fiancée's wedding attire." A smiling Kaoru responded; "Of course Hikaru they will be the envy of all who see them. Not to mention the publicity we will get when the photos are published in the papers. Brilliant as always Hika!"

Kyoya tuned out the twins and their outburst of brotherly love that generally followed any meaningful conversation. Though the idea of allowing the twins to design their wedding outfits had merit; they would be free, saving Kyoya countless yen on his and Karas' clothing and while he did not trust the twins much Kyoya did trust their sense in fashion.

Plus the twins would never mess around with something this big; the pictures of Kyoya's wedding would widely circulated throughout Japan, giving the Hitachiin brothers a lot of incentive to not make Kyoya and his bride look ridiculous.

"That would be fine, Kaoru. I will contact Karas tomorrow and give her you contact information. I do not have to warn you both that you will treat Karas with the utmost respect befitting her social standing, do I?"

Twin nods clearly saying 'No you most certainly do not need to tell us dear Shadow King even though you just did' were given by Kaoru and Hikaru. Feeling satisfied that his bride to be would not be tormented by two red headed devils Kyoya turned to the rest of the assembled Club.

"Congratulations Kyoya-sempai. I'm happy for you but is this what you truly want? I mean it seems rather sudden?" Ah Haruhi, the girl really was too honest and caring for her own good. But Kyoya humored her with an answer; Haruhi had not been raised in their world and thereby had no idea what was expected of children like Kyoya.

"Thank you Haruhi and I appreciate your concern but know it is unneeded; I knew this would be expected of me if I ever achieved the title of heir. While the news of my engagement and marriage is sudden it is not unwelcome. After meeting and speaking with my fiancée I am confident that she and I can make our relationship work."

Haruhi looked like she wanted to say more but realized it would do no good, Kyoya's mind was already made and set. "Then I look forward to attending your coming wedding."

Kyoya nodded in thanks again toward the small girl, internally rolling his eyes when the twins descended on Haruhi, poking and prodding the girl while blathering about her outfit for the wedding. Tamaki was not far behind, jumping in between the twins and his precious Haruhi to defend her honor from the two devils.

Kyoya was about to smack the screeching blonde when a strong hand clasped his should, encouraging Kyoya to turn toward the person behind him; Mori-sempai merely murmured his congratulations and gave a slight bow to Kyoya.

The Ootori male bowed back, giving his thanks to the gentle giant of the Host Club; thank Kami for Mori or Kyoya would have lost his mind ages ago. The large teen seemed to bring calmness about him and that relaxed Kyoya when he was on the verge of exploding and committing physical violence against the twins or Tamaki or all three of them.

Deciding he had enough for one night Kyoya shooed the Club out of his room so he could rest, not before he promised to call them soon so they could set up plans to meet up and have fun.

Once his room was empty the onyx eyed teen slumped into one of the couches in the siting room, attempting to decompress and relax his frazzled nerves and temper. Dealing with the Host Club was always an ordeal but as much as Kyoya wanted to strangle them until they turned blue he was also grateful to them for seeing through his icy personality and for becoming his friend.

Glancing toward his desk Kyoya realized sleep would have to wait, over the past week the young man had neglected some important business papers; papers he would have to complete tonight lest his father become very irritated tomorrow when Kyoya told him they were not finished.

Rising from the comfortable embrace of his sofa Kyoya made his way toward his large desk, flipping open his laptop while pulling one of the financial reports over to him Kyoya settled in for a long night of reading and crunching numbers.

The only positive thing was soon enough he would be slipping into bed next to Karas after a long and tedious day at work.

_**Next chapter we will have the wedding and our couple's wedding night; so if you are not comfy with het slash than please stop reading now! After the next chapter one more will be published, sort of an epilogue to close out this fic.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic. Also, I do not own or have any rights to the wedding vows, all credit goes to ._

_Previously:_

_Glancing toward his desk Kyoya realized sleep would have to wait, over the past week the young man had neglected some important business papers; papers he would have to complete tonight lest his father become very irritated tomorrow when Kyoya told him they were not finished._

_Rising from the comfortable embrace of his sofa Kyoya made his way toward his large desk, flipping open his laptop while pulling one of the financial reports over to him Kyoya settled in for a long night of reading and crunching numbers._

_The only positive thing was soon enough he would be slipping into bed next to Karas after a long and tedious day at work._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 6*******~~~~~~~**_

The next six months flashed by in a wave of business meetings, beginning college, planning the society wedding of the year if not the decade and becoming better acquainted with his future wife; all in all Kyoya was relieved that his and Karas' wedding was finally here.

As he watched his fiancée walk down the aisle arm in arm with Tadashi, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in front of her slim body, Kyoya felt his heart flutter; Karas was simply striking in the gown Kaoru and Hikaru designed for her. The twins had not disappointed in the least, going above and beyond what even Kyoya could imagine.

Karas walked down the aisle, steps measured but sure not showing a hint of nerves only brightly shining happiness in those rare green eyes. Her white silk gown was strapless, highlighting her slim shoulders and arms and showcasing her ample breasts in a tasteful manner.

The corset accentuated that slim waist and curved hips that Kyoya loved to wrap his arms around or simply lay a hand on when they were standing together. The dress ended by flaring away from the waist in a flowing silk train; Kyoya thought his bride looked like an angel.

He could not keep his eyes off her for all the Ootori heir cared the damn roof could collapse around them as long as Karas made it to him Kyoya would be okay. It was scary how dependent he'd become on this beautiful women; during these past months he had opened himself to her like he had done with no other.

Karas knew his dreams, hopes and dreams something Kyoya had never spoken about to anyone but instead of feeling exposed and uncomfortable Kyoya felt more at ease with her as if by opening himself it had brought them closer together.

Karas allowed her guard to drop with him as well, speaking about her father and how being abandoned felt, how much it hurt her even now but by having her only parent leave her. Kyoya held her when she cried the tears she seemed to have been holding in for years.

They had both exposed their fears and emotional scars to each other and held each other through it all; Kyoya could admit he was falling head over heels in love with this woman walking towards him down the aisle. A smile flitted across his normally blank face, a smile he only showed to and for Karas; the woman he cared for more than he could have ever imagined.

Breaking away from the angelic view of his fiancée Kyoya scanned the ballroom they were holding the ceremony in; the room was decorated in a Classic European style, floor length deep purple curtains framed the floor to ceiling windows while an aisle runner of the same color covered the long walk to the altar.

Several wall sconces were mounted on the walls, their muted light casting a warm glow around the room, complimenting the soft sunlight of dusk filling the room from the large windows. The view of the gardens of the hotel were truly breathtaking in the light of the setting sun; the perfect backdrop to Kyoya and Karas' nuptials. The crystal chandelier was also lit, allowing for more light to be cast in the middle of the cavernous ballroom.

Flowers of varying shades of purple and pure white Calle lilies adorned the ends of the rows of seats, framing the perimeter gorgeously. One simple purple daisy adorned the side of Karas' swept up hair above her right ear. The same purple daisy was pinned in Kyoya's lapel; indeed daisies were simple but Karas wanted something simple and pretty in the middle of all the pomp and circumstance.

The chairs were a dark cherry wood, all of them filled with friends, family and business associates, as much as this was Kyoya's wedding it was also a societal event it would not do to shun your colleagues and allies. Thank Kami Karas understood that and had not raised a fuss when they began to invite important clients.

Kyoya turned his head slightly and caught Tamaki's eye, the blonde did look quite dashing dressed in his black tuxedo; of course the blonde idiot had somehow talked himself into being Kyoya's best man, a notion that Karas had wholeheartedly supported; apparently Tamaki had wormed his way into his wife's good graces.

After exchanging a small smile with Tamaki Kyoya shifted while giving himself a cursory look; his tuxedo was impeccably tailored in ultrafine wool. HIs white button up a soft blend of cotton and silk, an eggplant purple tie and black dress shoes topped off the outfit.

Looking back up Kyoya stepped forward to take his bride from her grandfather's arm after Tadashi answered that he was the one who presented Karas to be married. Arm in arm they turned to face the official while still offering a side profile of themselves to their assembled guests, Karas handed her bouquet to her maid of honor and cousin Shika, Kyoya took both of Karas' hands in his and waited for the ceremony to begin.

They both decided to have a non-traditional ceremony as neither was religious in any way. Taking a deep breath, squeezing Karas' slim hands and smiling when he got a return squeeze back Kyoya listened to the officiate speak not once breaking eye contact from his ethereally beautiful wife.

When the time came for Kyoya to say the vows that he had written himself, not that anyone but Kyoya and Karas would know that, he spoke loudly and clearly all the affection he felt for this woman in front of him filling his smooth deep voice; "All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy.

From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives. This I promise you from the bottom of my heart." When Kyoya was finished the officiate turned to Karas and with a nod Karas began to speak; "Today, tomorrow and for all the rest of my days, I promise to stand beside you. To dance with you in times of joy. To lift you up in times of sadness.

To celebrate with you in times of health and comfort you in times of illness. I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration. I promise to be faithful and true to you. I promise to shower you with love and affection today and each day forward for the rest of our lives."

Kyoya throat constricted when he heard Karas' vows, clearing his throat he let go of Karas' hand to sweep away the lone tear of joy falling from her bright jade eyes. Retaking her hand they resumed the ceremony and said their "I Do's" and exchanged their rings.

When it was all said and done Kyoya swept down, pressing his lips together and savoring the feeling of his wife's soft lips on his, his wife's sweet taste on his tongue. After a few moments they pulled back from their kiss even if it was only a tender brushing of lips all present saw the love each of them held for the other.

Tamaki began to clap, signaling to Kyoya that it was time to begin the journey down the insanely long aisle, their guests stood to offer smiles and applause. Making their way down the aisle Kyoya nodded vaguely but respectfully to the people on his side of the walkway.

Finally the newly married couple reached the double doors and exited the ballroom, a quick walk later and they were secluded in the side room Karas had used to get dressed for the ceremony. Once the door closed Kyoya grabbed his bride, pressing their bodies together and crushed their lips together.

Quickly Kyoya slipped his tongue into Karas' pliant mouth, enjoying the feel of her mouth on his and her perfect body against his, feeling his cock stir Kyoya broke away before things got too heated. They still had their reception to get through after all, the onyx eyed male could wait a while until he and his wife adjourned to their penthouse suite for the night.

Kyoya cursed his genius mind for providing him with quite graphic depictions of Karas spread out on the large king sized bed, writhing under him as he teased her clit mercilessly; once his arousal was sufficiently crushed Kyoya pressed on more quick kiss to Karas lips before releasing her to reapply her lipstick and touch up her makeup.

Kyoya meanwhile watched his wife putter around the small room, allowing himself to relax to Karas' quiet humming; he had no clue what the song was but it always soothed him when he was stressed. Only now that he was relaxing did he realize how stressed he was in the lead up to and during the ceremony, even though he had no doubts that Karas was the one for him.

Kyoya was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle touch to his cheek, snapping his closed eyes open he smiled at his wife's questioning look; "I'm fine sweetheart; shall we?" His smile was retuned blindingly, his hand taken as Karas made her way toward the door; "Lead the way love."

Nodding Kyoya opened the door and was met with Tamaki's raised fist; "Oh Kyoya I was just coming to get you! It's time for you two lovebirds to make your grand entrance as man and wife!" Kyoya patted Tamaki on the shoulder an exasperated expression on his face; "Tamaki go to the reception hall and we will be there in a few moments."

Tamaki bobbed his head while quickly making his way down the marble floored hall and quickly disappeared into the room they were holding the reception dinner in; "Well shall we go and greet our guests?" A quick kiss to his cheek was his answer, taking that to mean yes Kyoya began to walk side by side next to Karas.

When they reached the doors the wedding planner, a spastic short man, stopped them and told them to wait one minute before entering the room. Not waiting for an answer the little man entered the room in a flurry of movement; once the allocated minute, or as close to a minute as Kyoya cared to get, they entered the posh reception hall.

"Please rise and welcome Ootori Kyoya and his gorgeous wife Karas. Let us all have a round of applause to congratulate them in their new marriage!" Kyoya led his wife through the many round tables, Kyoya nodded and murmured his thanks to the people he passed by while Karas beamed and greeted her well-wishers.

Making it to the top table Kyoya held out Karas' chair, pushing it in once his bride was seated comfortably. After that Kyoya sat himself and prepared himself for the next few hours, hopefully it would go by quickly those images of Karas naked on the bed were making another debut in his mind.

_**Okay Okay so I know I said there would only be two more chapters but I lied; the next chapter will have the slash and then the next chapter will be the last chapter/epilogue.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! So this chapter will essentially be slash so enjoy and if you aren't into that skip this chapter and drop back in for the next one. : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic. Also, I do not own or have any rights to the wedding vows, all credit goes to ._

_Previously:_

_When they reached the doors the wedding planner, a spastic short man, stopped them and told them to wait one minute before entering the room. Not waiting for an answer the little man entered the room in a flurry of movement; once the allocated minute, or as close to a minute as Kyoya cared to get, they entered the posh reception hall._

_"Please rise and welcome Ootori Kyoya and his gorgeous wife Karas. Let us all have a round of applause to congratulate them in their new marriage!" Kyoya led his wife through the many round tables, Kyoya nodded and murmured his thanks to the people he passed by while Karas beamed and greeted her well-wishers._

_Making it to the top table Kyoya held out Karas' chair, pushing it in once his bride was seated comfortably. After that Kyoya sat himself and prepared himself for the next few hours, hopefully it would go by quickly those images of Karas naked on the bed were making another debut in his mind._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 7*******~~~~~~~~**_

It was three hours later when Kyoya and Karas could finally escape their reception. Needless to say Kyoya was quite ready to go but knew it would be rude to depart the party without speaking to his guests and extending his thanks that they attended the wedding.

Now though it was time to go up to their suite for the night, tomorrow they would depart for a two week vacation to Fiji; Kyoya did not care where they went on their honeymoon as long as he got to spend as much alone time with his wife as possible. Plus Karas was truly excited to go to Fiji, one of her favorite holiday vacation locations.

Kyoya was quickly learning that he would do whatever he had to as long as it made Karas smile at him; Kami the formidable Shadow King was being turned into a declawed kitten, well when it came to his beautiful wife. Kyoya wasn't to fussed about it, actually he enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment he felt when he made Karas happy.

Bringing himself out of his maudlin thoughts Kyoya clasped his hand in Karas' and bowed once more to their guests before they left the reception; a comfortable silence accompanied the newlywed couple as they entered the elevator and selected the appropriate floor.

Once the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened Kyoya swept his bride off her feet, carrying her bridal style until they reached the correct door. Karas was smiling brightly while giggling at Kyoya; "Can you unlock the door my wife?" Karas nodded, snaking her slim hand into Kyoya's breast pocket and removing the room's keycard.

Karas slid the plastic card into the door and when the light flashed green turned the silver handle, pushing the door open to expose the suite; it truly was a finely decorated room and Kyoya was pleased with it. Glancing from his perusal of the hotel room Kyoya smiled when he saw his wife attempting to pull down the zipper in the back of her dress.

Stepping forward the newly married man took the elusive zipper into his hand and pulled it slowly down, exposing the smooth soft of his wife's lithe back; once the zipper was down Karas stepped away with a secretive smile and excused herself to the bathroom.

Slightly curious what his wife was up to Kyoya began to strip himself of his by this time constricting tux; once he was bare of clothes save his silk boxers Kyoya made his way to the small bar that was situated in the living room of the suite.

Opening the small fridge's door the onyx eyed male removed the chilling champagne, grabbing two long stemmed crystal flutes Kyoya went back into the large bedroom, situating the bottle and glasses on the small rectangular table under the large window.

While he waited Kyoya slipped on one of his night robes from the closet, thanking his maids for unpacking their things before they arrived, and opened the champagne bottle. The noise of the bathroom door swinging open caught his attention from pouring the chilled champagne.

When his eyes fell on Karas' revealed form his breath stopped and his heart skipped; she looked positively edible in a sleek black teddy, lace slinky underwear and a thigh high black stocking. To top of the picture of sin Karas' long dark hair was let loose, spilling down her back and over her slim shoulders.

Finally Kyoya's eyes made it to his bride's stunning yet blushing face, realizing Karas was a bit nervous he smiled while pouring the champagne into the two glasses and made his way over to his wife.

Wife, she was his wife now; no matter how many times Kyoya said it or thought it the word still sounded foreign but not unwelcome to him. The genius figured it would take both of them some time to think of each other as husband or wife instead of fiancée but they had adjusted to referring to each other as fiancée and they would adjust to calling each other husband and wife.

Handing Karas her drink Kyoya clinked their glasses together and took a small sip of the chilled expensive liquid; watching his wife do the same over the rim of his glass. They stood like that for a while just sipping champagne and watching each other, both a bit nervous as to who would make the first move.

Throwing his caution to the wind and finally surrendering to his lust Kyoya took Karas' flute from her slim hand, setting down the glasses next o the bottle on the table Kyoya returned to his wife's side. Once again Kyoya took her hand in his and walked them to the large bed.

Lowering his head so his mouth was right next to Karas' ear Kyoya spoke in a gentle whisper; "Lay on the bed love, I want to see you, touch you and feel you." A shiver was seen and felt by Kyoya as it rippled through Karas' body; placing his hand on the small of his lover's back Kyoya encourages Karas to get onto the bed.

He watched the gorgeous yet shy women in front of him settle onto the bed, shifting the fluffy pillows so she was partially sitting up, their eyes met and Kyoya marveled at the trust and love he saw in those stunning green eyes.

He promised himself then that he would make this night one that Karas would never forget, tonight would be about her not him; this was not a simple fling like the ones he had at Ouran this was his wife, the woman he was beginning to love. Tonight he would show her all that he felt for her, all the things he could not say or was too nervous to say with words.

Crawling up the bed so he was hovering over his wife's slim form Kyoya settled onto his elbows and knees, dipping his raven head Kyoya pressed a sweet kiss to Karas' pouty lips, enjoying the way her mouth opened with no resistance or prodding from his tongue.

Slipping his questing tongue into her warm mouth Kyoya savored the crisp taste of champagne coupled with the sweet taste of their wedding cake. Their tongues intertwined and pressed against each other, a moan was pulled from Karas when Kyoya sucked gently on her tongue, simulating other forbidden acts.

When the need for air became too much Kyoya pulled back, surveying his wife's heaving breast. His cock was now rigid, straining against the silken fabric of his boxers, deciding to explore his wife's body Kyoya kissed down her jaw; placing soft kisses and nips to the soft skin of her face.

Her breathing picked up, the puffs of air coming from her mouth were intermingled by soft moans and gasps; pushing forward Kyoya moved his mouth lower, placing increasingly harder kisses to her neck and nipping at her exposed collarbone. The noises that were coming more frequently were like music to Kyoya's ears.

His restraint was severely tested when his wife's slim arms rose up from the bed and wrapped around his broad back; Karas began to skim her hands over the muscled flesh of his back, massaging his tense muscles and sending jolts of pleasure through Kyoya's needy body.

The sensations were indescribable, how many times had Kyoya fantasized about this moment and it was happening, Karas was their bed under him and oh so willing to be taken by him; Kyoya could do nothing but oblige his bride's wishes.

Pulling away from her slightly but not enough for those talented hands to leave his back Kyoya pulled the teddy down and away from Karas' full breasts, exposing full shapely breast with pink raised nipples pebbling into erect peaks.

After looking his fill Kyoya brought his mouth to Karas' erect nipple, sucking and nipping softly at the rigid nub while his other hand began to tweak and pinch her other nipple. Now perched on his knees Kyoya continued to torture his wife's gorgeous breasts and nipples while he devoured every moan and sensual noise his wife was making.

Once the nipple in his mouth had been given enough attention Kyoya moved over to tis twin and continued to worship the raised nub with his teeth and tongue, his other hand moved down Karas' body, slipping into her lace panties and parted the lips of her virginal womanhood and caressing her clit until Karas' back arched.

He felt her womanhood becoming wet under his stroking fingers as he continued to massage and manipulate her clit until she shuddered and came with a loud moan of "Kyoya". Feeling quite satisfied he moved away from her breasts and shifted away from her relaxed body.

Moving his hands down Kyoya slipped her now wet panties down her legs, throwing them off the bed when they were fully removed from his wife's legs. He stared at her bared lower body, his mouth watering when he saw her pussy for the first time. She was as perfect there as she was everywhere else and without thought he lowered his head and licked her clit.

Karas' hands slipped into Kyoya's thick raven locks, grasping onto his hair as her hips began to rock against his mouth. He continued to lick, suck and nibble on that little nub of nerves, enjoying how Karas' sensual noises were becoming louder and louder as her hips rocked harder and harder.

Knowing that Karas was virginal Kyoya moved on of his hands from the bed, moving the hand over her smooth legs until he made his way up to the cradle of her hip. Not stopping the movements of his mouth and tongue Kyoya continued moving his hand until his fingers were touching the slick folds of Karas' womanhood.

Kyoya slipped his first finger into Karas after a particularly harsh suck to her clit, hoping the pleasure would drown out the slight discomfort of being penetrated. Deciding the strategy was successful Kyoya continued to lavish her clit while he began to thrust his finger inside of her tight body slowly.

Feeling her body begin to become wetter Kyoya delivered another harsh suck to her clit and slipped in his second finger. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of his wife's hot body, twisting his fingers to coax her tight walls open. Her hands tightening almost painfully into his hair and the near scream like moan alerted him to his wife's second orgasm.

Not wanting her to cum quite yet Kyoya pulled his mouth and fingers from her slightly sweating and heaving body. Kyoya could not resist taking in the erotic sight of his wife; it was everything he had ever dreamed it would be and more. Knowing without a fact he was the luckiest man in the world Kyoya slid up his wife's body.

Resettling onto his elbows and knees Kyoya gazed into Karas' glazed eyes; "This will hurt a bit love but I'll be gentle and it will get better, I promise." Karas stared back into his dark eyes a smile slipping onto her face; "I know and I trust you. Take me Kyoya and make me yours."

He could never deny her and this was just another example of that fact, bringing his hand to his cock Kyoya smeared the leaking pre-cum around his length. Once he was coated sufficiently he positioned his member at her loosened hole and thrust home in one smooth stroke.

Karas' body arched as she tensed, knowing it was better to get it over with in one straight shot Kyoya wrapper his arms around her trembling shoulders and murmured words of comfort and care into Karas' ear. HE did not know how long they lay like that but he would gladly lay there forever if that was what it took for Karas to feel better.

After a while Karas wiggled her hips, pulling a growl from Kyoya, taking this as a sign to move he began to pull his cock out of her tight body and thrust back in gently. The pace was deep and slow, the growls and moans of their mutual enjoyment fluttered into the air as both took pleasure from the others body.

Karas' legs rose from the bed and moved up Kyoya's legs until they settled on top his hips, her hips and pelvis tilted upward at this angle allowing Kyoya's intruding cock to penetrate her hot pussy deeper. The feel of her slick walls around his erection were mind-blowing and Kyoya knew he would not last long.

However, he wanted Karas to cum first. With this in mind Kyoya slipped his arm in between their bodies and down until his fingers touched her sensitive clit. Kyoya began to once again torment that little nub of nerves, causing Karas to writhe and grind against his thrusting cock.

HIs control slipped and he began to pound into his wife's willing body, delighting in the scream like demands for him to go "Harder" and "Faster" from his wife as he fucked her into the mattress. Karas' hands that up until that point had been grabbing the blankets moved to his back where she proceeded to grab onto him for dear life.

The slight pain of her nails digging into the flesh of his back just brought another level of eroticism to their lovemaking. Feeling his orgasm approaching him Kyoya redoubled his effort to make his bride cum for him. He knew she was close, the tremors racking through her body were telling enough, Kyoya just needed to push her over the edge.

Pulling away from her body but not stopping his thrusts or the strokes of his fingers on her clit Kyoya looked into his wife's pleasure hazed eyes; "So beautiful, so lovely laying her beneath me as you take my cock. You're mine Karas; tell me who do you belong to?"

Where the possessive words came from Kyoya did not know and at this point he did not care. Karas' breathless voice brought him back to the present; "I'm yours, only yours. Mmm harder please!" "As you wish love." After his words Kyoya pulled his cock out of Karas' body until only the head remained, snapping his hips forward hard Kyoya sheathed himself fully and deeply in Karas' wet heat.

His pace was punishing as Karas tried to keep up with it, after a while she gave up and let him have his way. A loud scream and her walls fluctuating around his pumping cock signaled her orgasm had finally slammed down on her.

Kyoya continued to thrust into his wife's now boneless body he felt his orgasm finally smash into him, the heat in his groin finally spiraled out of control causing a feral growl to leave his throat, his toes to curl as he snapped his hips forward once more as rope after rope of his semen filled Karas' body.

He continued to thrusts his hips slowly, milking his earth shattering orgasm for all it was worth until he cock began to soften. Sliding his now limp flesh from his wife's now far from virginal body Kyoya collapsed onto the soft blankets, pulling Karas' body against his.

Glancing down he smiled down at his now sleeping wife, the fact that he had made love to her until she fell asleep was a point of pride for the Ootori male. Deciding they would clean up tomorrow Kyoya maneuvered them until they were both under the soiled blankets and still crisp sheets.

Before he allowed sleep to claim him Kyoya murmured the words he knew were true against his wife's temple; "I love you." After placing a soft kiss to the soft skin of his wife's forehead he allowed himself to fall into a deep restful sleep, a smile on his face.

_**Well there is the sex; hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts.**_

_**Before anyone asks I have lost my muse for this fic so instead of putting it on a hiatus I am wrapping it up at a good end point; in the future I may return to this story but I did not want to leave you all hanging.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: To Catch a Raven_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! So this is the final chapter -for now- and it has a time skip. I'm also basing Kyoya's college life on the American system._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I will make no money from the posting of this fic. Also, I do not own or have any rights to the wedding vows, all credit goes to ._

_Previously:_

_He continued to thrusts his hips slowly, milking his earth shattering orgasm for all it was worth until he cock began to soften. Sliding his now limp flesh from his wife's now far from virginal body Kyoya collapsed onto the soft blankets, pulling Karas' body against his._

_Glancing down he smiled down at his now sleeping wife, the fact that he had made love to her until she fell asleep was a point of pride for the Ootori male. Deciding they would clean up tomorrow Kyoya maneuvered them until they were both under the soiled blankets and still crisp sheets._

_Before he allowed sleep to claim him Kyoya murmured the words he knew were true against his wife's temple; "I love you." After placing a soft kiss to the soft skin of his wife's forehead he allowed himself to fall into a deep restful sleep, a smile on his face._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 8*******~~~~~~~~**_

Kyoya was happy with the way his life was going; it was six months after his and Karas' wedding and honeymoon. College was joining well for him and Kyoya was on the fast track to graduate with his Bachelors in Business.

Things were very busy for the newly wed male with Kyoya's many classes, his business dealings with his father and their investors but the Ootori heir always made time to spend with his wife.

Walking into their new home Kyoya smiled when he smelled the meal his wife was cooking for them; throughout their engagement Karas always said she wanted a small house or in her words just the right amount of space for them and their future kids.

Apparently the right amount of space was a five bedroom four bathroom home with a good size yard; the house was once owned by the Suoh family as a weekend home. Tamaki had happily offered to give them the house as an engagement/wedding present.

Karas was hesitant to take it but in the end could not help but give in to the puppy dog eyes of one Suoh Tamaki and caved. Another thing his wife wanted was to live without the constant annoying presence of servants.

Kyoya was adjusting well to their new lifestyle well, he truly enjoyed coming home and spending time with his wife while they ate dinner together; turns out his lovely wife was a wonderful cook.

Smiling the tall male slipped off his shoes by the front door and made his way to the kitchen. Kyoya stopped, taking in the sight of his wife flitting around the kitchen, frying thin cutlets of chicken while red sauce bubbled on the stove and pasta boiled on the burner.

He couldn't help the smile as he watched her, she was just as sexy now with her small baby bump showing as she was the day they were married. Kyoya was still shocked that in less than five months he would have a son to ass to his loving family.

His father was incredibly pleased with the news that Karas had conceived so quickly and with a boy to boot; Kyoya didn't care of it was a boy or girl as long as his baby and wife were healthy he could care less if he had to paint the baby's room pink or blue.

Karas finally noticed his hovering presence, giving him a bright smile she made her way over to her husband, placing a loving kiss to his lips. Before Kyoya could take full advantage of her lovely mouth Karas pulled away to attend to her cutlets.

Kyoya came behind his cooking wife, wrapping his arms around her and placing his large hands on her belly; "How are you and my son today? Still feeling tired?" Karas leaned back but did not break her eyes away from her delicious dinner.

"I feel a lot better now that I started taking the extra vitamins the doctor gave me; it was nice to take a walk around the garden in the back, enjoying the fresh air." Kyoya nodded, placing a kiss to her neck before he broke away to fetch himself a glass of wine to have with dinner.

Kyoya sat down at the dining table in the kitchen's nook, sipping his wine while his wife pulled dinner together. Soon enough both were seated Karas sipping water as he enjoyed his wine while they enjoyed a scrumptious meal of Kyoya's favorite Italian dishes.

Life was truly more enjoyable with just the two of them living here in the smaller home; never in a million years would he have imagined he would be satisfied with the way his life was now but he was.

It almost seemed like Karas was made for him. Yes, it was incredibly cheesy to think but it did not make it any less true, Karas made him happy and he made her happy. Looking at his wife Kyoya could not help but notice that she seemed to glow with contentment; it made Kyoya feel quite pleased that he had a hand in his wife's happiness.

Her gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts; "How was work and school sweetheart?" "They went well, exams were quite easy and the meeting went well but that was to be expected we have been working towards the merger since before our wedding."

A hum of agreement was Karas' response; "How was your day love? Aside from walking in the garden; did you get a chance to work on your school presentation?" Karas quirked her head to the side with a grimace; "No I didn't get around to working on it but I did get out to pick up a few things for the baby's room, just a few onesies and outfits.

This weekend I'd like us to go and pick out a crib and paint colors for the room; he'll be here before we know it and I want to be prepared for him." Kyoya laughed; "Nesting already love?" A playful scowl crossed Karas' face causing Kyoya to chuckle again; "Don't pout love."

A playful huff came from Karas' grinning lips; "I've been thinking Kyoya and I've decided to take a few semesters off after this one. I want to enjoy being pregnant and being a mother and I don't think I'll be able to focus on our son if I'm constantly worrying about exams, presentations or papers. Is that alright?"

Kyoya was bit taken aback by his wife's words, he knew she wanted to finish school and become a lawyer but he respected her reasons for taking a break from school; "If that's what you want love I support it but I don't want you to give up your dream of becoming a lawyer."

Karas smiled before answering; "I know Kyoya and I'm not giving up my dream, once we are done having our kids I'll go back to school and get my degree but right now my dream is to be the best mother and wife I can be." Her hand reached and took his, squeezing it lovingly before Karas withdrew her hand and finished eating.

Kyoya just went back to eating his wife's food while thanking Kami, God and any other deity he could think of that he had Karas with him, that this woman was giving him a child and truly loved him. Whatever happened in the future as long as he had Karas and his children he would be fine.

_**Well that is it for now but I may return to this story when my fickle muse returns to me. I'm not one hundred percent happy with this temporary ending but it is the best we are going to get.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
